falloutfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Malline:Wikiportal:Main/Did you know
... että Reilly perusti Reilly's Rangers ollessaan 26-vuotias? ... että ''kuriiri'' on ollut New Renossa? ... että Harold ei ole ghoul vaan erityinen FEV-mutantti? ... että Harold on ainoa hahmo joka esiintyy melkein kaikissa ''Fallout''-peleissä Fallout 3:een asti? ... että Wanamingot eivät ole alieneita vaan ennen sodan aikaisia sota-aseita? ... että Garl tappoi isänsä, alkuperäisen Death-Handin, saadakseen vallan Khaaneihin? ... että T-51b -powerarmori oli itsepuolustus teknologian huippu Suuren sodan aikaan? ... että Suuri sota kesti vain kaksi tuntia, mutta vapautti enemmän energiaa kuin kaikki edeltäneet sodat yhteensä? ... että Ian oli alun perin vartijana Hubissa karavaaneissa? ... että holvissa 106 päästettiin ilmaan psykoaktiivisia kaasuja kymmenen päivää holvin oven sulkeutumisen jälkeen? ... että Victorin "naama" perustuu Vegasin Viciin? ... että Lionheart on ainoa julkaistu ei-''Fallout'' peli ikinä, joka hyödyntää SPECIAL systemiä? ... että New California Republic on suurin virallinen hallinnollinen elin ydinsodan jälkeisessä maailmassa? ... että Daren Hightower johti Water Merchants -karavaanijärjestöä vuonna 2161? ... että ZAX-supertietokonetta on mahdoton voittaa shakissa bugin takia? ... että ''Mestari'' pystyi yhdistämään telepaattisesti tietokoneisiin? ... että vain yksi ohjuksien lähetykseen tarkoitettu avaruusasema säilyi vuoteen 2253? ... että Morpheus aikoinaan kuului Rippers-jengiin? ... että Frank Horrigan perustui Clint Eastwoodin hahmoon elokuvassa In the Line of Fire? ... että Valkoisen kohinan on tarkoitus luoda post-hypnoottisia suggestioita? ... että Stealth Boy -laitteiden toiminta perustuu valonkääntämiseen; yhdestä sivusta tullut valo heijastuu jokaiselle sivulle, joten kohde näyttää näkymättömältä? ... että keskeytetyssä pelissä Fallout Extremessä pelaajan oli tarkoitus päästä Kiinaan? ... että ''Fallout Online oli alunperin koodinimeltään Project V13? ... että holvi 34 mainittiin ensimmäisenä Fallout-raamatussa? ... että robobrain-robotit pitävät holvin 112 puhtaana ja tominnassa? ... että Lopunajan Jeesus Kristuksen kirkko on ainoita vanhoja uskontoja, jotka selvisivät ydinsodasta? ... että shadysands'läiset, Khaanit, Shakaalit ja Vipersit tulevat kaikki samasta holvista? ... että deathclawit ovat muuntogeenisiä Jacksoninkameleontti? ... että kaikki Nuka-Cola Quantumin ensimmäiset maistajat kärsivät sisäelinten epätoiminnasta ja kuolivat kolmen päivän sisään? ... että nähdäkseen Museum of Technologyn T-51b power armor -varusteen esittelyn, katsojan piti allekirjoittaa vastuuvapautus? ... että Shakaalien suunniteltiin esiintyvän [[Fallout-sarja|kolmessa Falloutissa]], ennen kuin ne nähtäisiin lopulta Fallout: New Vegasissa? ... että holviasukki nähdään pelissä Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel? ... that a nuke can be found in the Enclave Oil Rig and under the Cathedral? ... että abominationit ovat alieni kokeiden tuloksia kaapatuilla ihmisillä? ... että Fallout Tactics 2 ja Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 olivat kehitteillä, mutta lopulta peruttiin? ... että Mariposa super mutantit ja Vault 87 super mutantit ovat biologisesti erilaisia? ... että Robert House oli tajuttomana ja cryogeenisesti syväjäädytettynä 61 vuotta? ... että jet ei vaikuta lähes mitenkään ghouleihin? ... että oli olemassa 17 holvia jotka toimivat kuin oli mainostettu? ... että Metzger oli alun perin nimeltään Caesar? ... että ennen ydinsotaa Yhdysvallat muuttivat 50 osavaltiotaan 13 liittovaltioksi? ... että holvin 87 supermutantit kasvoivat isommiksi ja voimakkaammiksi, mutta heidän älynsä väheni iän kertyessä? ... että holvikaupungin terveyskeskus on paras mahdollinen autiomaassa, jos ei oteta Enclavea ja Brotherhood of Steeliä huomioon? ... että J.E. Sawyer haluaisi tehä pelin, joka sijoittuu resurssisotiin? ... että Caesar's Legionin piti alunperin esiintyä keskeytetyssä Van Burenissa? ... että Interplay suunnitteli ''Fallout''-elokuvaa vuoden 2000 paikkeilla? ... että Fallout d20 -niminen kynä ja paperi -roolipelin nimi myöhemmin muutettiin Exoudukseksi, koska Glutton Creeper Games menetti oikeudet Fallout-nimen käyttöön? ... että Megatonin kaupunki on lähes kokonaan rakennettu vanhoista lentokoneen osista? ... että voit pistää Jon leikkaamaan oman sormensa irti? ... että Necropolista kuvatteassa käytettiin kameraa Codac R9000? ... että holvin 15 kartan kuvat Fallout 2:ssa ei ole oikeasti holvin, vaan 1000-sarjan ydinsuojan? ... että tarvitsi erikoisen BADTFL-luvan, jotta saist omistaa taisteluvarusteet siviilissä? ... että kummatkin Uusi Kalifornian tasavalta ja kaanit tulevat samasta holvista? ... että tallennustilan loputtua, ZAX-supertietokone rupeaa syömään vanhoja tiedostoja tehdäkseen uutta tilaa? ... että Vegasin mainitsi alun perin Tycho alkuperäisessä Falloutissa? ... että tri Fung San Franciscosta oli Doc Hollidayn opettaja? ... että Brian Freyermuth oli ainoa alkuperäisen Falloutin kehittäjistä, joka osallistui Fallout: Brotherhood of Steeliin? ... että lääkintätietokone holvissa 8 voi kertoa sinulle salaisuuden Fallout 2:n loppuun liittyen? ... että John Carmack id Software -peliyhtiöstä haluisi joskus rueta työstämään Fallout-iPhone-peliä? ... että Fallout on henkinen jatko-osa Interplayn vuonna 1988 julkaisemaan peliin Wasteland? ... että Fallout: New Vegasin pääsuunnitelija J.E. Sawyer myös kirjoitti ja esitti neljä laulua pelille? ... että holvien ovet olivat erilaisia Itä- ja Länsirannikolla? ... että regulaattorit ensimmäisessä Falloutissa ja regulaattorit Fallout 3:ssa ovat täysin eri järjestöjä? ... että BADTFL on lyhenne sanoista Bureau of Alcohol, Drugs, Tobacco, Firearms and Lasers (eli alkoholin, huumeiden, tupakan, aseiden ja laserien virasto)? ... että pommi Megatonin keskellä on oikeastaan Yhdysvaltojen suunnittelema? ... että Commonwealth on Massachusettsissa? ... että Uusi Kalifornian tasavallan pääkaupunki on suurin kaupunki, joka sodan jälkeen rakennettu täysin tyhjästä (väkiluku yli 10 000)? ... että Christine oli todennäköisesti ollut Veronican kumppani? ... että alunperin pelkästään PlayStationille suunniteltiin peliä, mutta se keskeytettiin? ... että radroachit ilmestyivät ensimmäisenä Fallout Tactics -pelissä? ... että Zion Canyon oli koskematon ydinaohjuksista ja ydinlaskeumasta, joka tuhosi Yhdysvallat vuonna 2077? ... että Obsidian Entertainmentin perustivat jotkut samat henkilöt entisestä Black Isle Studios -yhtiöstä? ... että jet on oikeastaan valmistettu synteettisoiduista brahminin lantahöyryistä? ... että Alice McLaffertyn, Joshua Grahamin ja Arcade Gannonin oli alun perin tarkoitus esiintyä Van Burenissa ennen New Vegasia? Tiesitkö että